The Amazing Race Design Challenge II
The Amazing Race Design Challenge II is a season of the popular reality television show The Amazing Race, in which the race course was designed by RFF user 'racer'. The season premiered on July 9, 2012, racing across all seven continents for the first time in the show's history, and visiting at least six continents for the first time since The Amazing Race 5, and was hosted by Phil Keoghan. Cousins Charla Baklayan Faddoul and Mirna Hindoyan emerged as the winners of the race. Production Development and filming The race began filming on January 14, 2012, travelling across six continents in twelve legs. This season of the race included the first ever visits to Trinidad & Tobago, Antarctica, Comoros and Armenia. The race also visited Greece for the first time since The Amazing Race 9. The race introduced a new twist called the Forced Speed Bump, which allowed one team to force another team to complete a Speed Bump. This twist appeared only once on the race course, during the fourth leg. Casting The cast was made up of eleven all-female teams who had competed on previous editions of the race. Notable teams included beauty queens Dustin Selzer and Kandice Pelletier, former NFL cheerleaders Jaime Edmondson and Cara Rosenthal, sisters Kisha and Jen Hoffman and the winners, Charla Baklayan Faddoul and Mirna Hindoyan. Other contestants included home shopping hosts Brook Roberts and Claire Champlin, doctors Nat Strand and Kat Chang and professional poker players Maria Ho and Tiffany Michelle. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump during the next leg of the race. *Matching colored symbols (orange +, teal ^, magenta –, crimson = and olive ~) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Forced Speed Bump; < indicates the team who received it. Note 1: On Leg 1, law school roommates Heather & Eve mistakenly travelled by taxi when the clue instructed them to walk. They arrived 8th at the Pit Stop, but were assessed a 30-minute penalty, resulting in their elimination. Note 2: On Leg 2, friends Shana & Jennifer, federal agents Nary & Jamie, cousins Charla & Mirna, professional poker players Maria & Tiffany and divorcees Kelly & Christy quit the Roadblock, incurring a four-gour penalty. Former NFL cheerleaders Jaime & Cara continued with the challenge, until only Kelly & Christy's penalty was yet to expire, after which they decided to play the Express Pass to avoid elimination. Note 3: On Leg 6, a taxi driver decided to press charges against Jaime for verbal abuse. The charges were eventually dropped, but Jaime & Cara were unable to complete the remainder of the leg. Note 4: Leg 7 was a 'To-Be-Continued Leg'. A Double U-Turn appeared on Leg 7, but teams were surprised to discover that the leg was not over, and a second Double U-Turn appeared on Leg 8. Note 5: After being U-Turned on Leg 8, beauty queens Dustin & Kandice paid federal agents Nary & Jamie to utilise the power of the second Double U-Turn on home shopping hosts Brook & Claire. Episode title quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"A Much More Enjoyable First Leg Than Catapulting A Watermelon In My Face!" - Claire #"The Excitement Of Being The Only Lawyer Left On The Race" - Mirna #"We Deliberately Lost This Leg" - Kandice #"We're Gonna Start A Cat-Fight!" - Jaime #"I Haven't Regurgitated This Much Food Since That Polish Sausage" - Charla #"Taxi Homicide" - Jaime #"The Yield Queens Strike Again!" - Mirna #"Who Needs To Buy Yields When You Can Buy U-Turns!?" - Dustin #"I Think A War Is Breaking Out" - Jamie #"She's Just Bitter Because Our Beauty Queen Sandwich Tastes So Sweet" - Kandice #"Time To Turn Off The Life Support" - Nat #"If You Beat That Taxi, I'll Give You A Million Dollars!" - Mirna Prizes Individual prizes were awarded to the first family to complete each leg. #The Express Pass #Trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil #Trip for two to London, England #Trip for two to Nassau, Bahamas #$10,000 Cash each #Trip for two to Milan, Italy #Trip for two to Barcelona, Spain #A 2013 Ford Taurus SHO each #Trip for two to Auckland, New Zealand #$10,000 Cash each #Trip for two to Aspen, Colorado #$1,000,000 Race summary Leg 1 (United States → Trinidad & Tobago) * Boston, Massachusetts, United States (Fenway Park) (Starting Line) * Boston (Logan International Airport) to Crown Point, Tobago, Trinidad & Tobago (Arthur Napoleon Raymond Robinson International Airport) *Scarborough (Coco Reef Resort) *Scarborough (Fort King George) *Pigeon Point (Pigeon Point Heritage Park Jetty) In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to learn a simple tune on a traditional Tobagonian percussion instrument known as a steelpan. Then, they had to don traditional Carnival costumes and play their tune while marching through the streets as part of a Carnival procession. Additional tasks *At the Starting Line, Phil informed teams that they would have no money to begin the race. Teams had to set up food stalls and sell their products to the locals. Teams were not required to complete this task, but those who chose not to participate were left without any money, while those who sold a lot of food would end up on a later flight, but have no financial difficulties. Teams were forbidden from begging until arriving in Trinidad & Tobago. *At the Coco Reef Resort, teams travelled by boat to a popular tourist attraction known as the Maverick Shipwreck. Once there, both team members had to dive thirty metres and search the interior of the shipwreck for small race flags, accompanied by professional divers. Once each team member retrieved one flag, they could exchange them for their next clue. Leg 2 (Trinidad & Tobago → Argentina) * Crown Point (Arthur Napoleon Raymond Robinson International Airport) to Mendoza, Argentina (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) *Mendoza (Plaza Pedro del Castillo) *Mendoza (Camping Suizo) *Mendoza (La Fontaine de L'Observatoire) In this Detour, teams had to choose between Make a Match or Make a Batch. In Make a Match, teams had to drive themselves to the vineyard in the Maipú wine-making district. Once there, teams had to use pictures of five different varieties of grapes to find the grapes in the vineyard. Once they correctly identified and picked one bunch of each grape variety - matching it with the photo - teams would receive their next clue. In Make a Batch, teams had to drive a shorter distance to the chocolate shop at Av Las Heras. Once there, they had to watch a demonstration and then use the provided ingredients to create enough chocolate to fill up the moulds for one hundred small chocolate cubes. Once their work was approved, teams had to transport the moulds to the refrigerator, before receiving their next clue. Teams were no longer Intersected after the completion of the Detour. In this leg's Roadblock, teams participated in a Switchback to one of the most notorious Roadblocks in the history of The Amazing Race, occurring on Leg 3 of Season 7. One team member had to eat four pounds of a traditional Argentinian feast containing cow rib, pork sausage, blood sausage, cow intestine, cow udder, cow kidney and part of a cow's salivary gland. Once their tray was wiped clean, they would receive their next clue. Leg 3 (Argentina → Antarctica) * Mendoza (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) to Ushuaia, Argentina (Malvinas Argentinas International Airport) * Ushuaia (Malvinas Argentinas International Airport) to Adelaide Island, Antarctica (Rothera Research Station Runway) *Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station - Bonner Lab) *Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station - Bransfield House) *Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station - Operations Tower) In this Roadblock, one team member had to battle against extreme cold as they participated in the Bonner Lab's diving program. After putting on appropriate gear, the team member would be completely submerged, along with a professional diver. If they could endure the cold for one minute without surfacing, they would receive their next clue. If teams failed, they would have to go to the back of any formed queue. In this Detour, teams had to choose between two activities essential to maintaining everyday life on the research station, choosing between Nourish or Nurture. In Nourish, teams had to enter one of the southernmost kitchens in the world. They had to take orders from ten hungry scientists and then use the provided ingredients and recipes to prepare their food. While cooking the food could be a long waiting game, teams were able to stay indoors, away from the severe cold. In Nurture, teams had to help deliver packages from the loved ones of the scientists. After finding the base's post office, teams had to deliver ten packages to the living quarters of ten of the scientists on the base. While teams would have to brace the severe cold, scientists all live in the same areas, and teams had a greater control over the speed of completing the task. Technical notes *All teams were transported on the same aircraft to the Rothera Research Station on Adelaide Island. Teams were released at two different departure times, based on their arrival order at Mendoza's Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport. Leg 4 (Antarctica → South Africa → Comoros) * Adelaide Island (Rothera Research Station Runway) to Johannesburg, South Africa (OR Tambo International Airport) *Johannesburg (Soccer City) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Moroni, Grand Comore, Comoros (Prince Said Ibrahim International Airport) *Moroni (Nouvelle Mosquée de Vendredi) *Moroni (Hotel le Moroni - Old Pier) *Grand Comore (Mount Karthala) In the Forced Speed Bump, one team could force another team to complete an extra task of washing the feet of ten worshippers entering the mosque, before continuing with the race. In this Detour, teams had to choose between Wedding and Weaving. In Wedding, teams had to partake in a traditional Comoran marriage ceremony. One team member had to learn a short song while the other learnt the accompanying dance. They then had to perform simultaneously. If they remained in sync with the music and each other, they would receive their next clue. In Weaving, teams had to select a partially complete straw basket and sew the basket together using the provided tools and materials, in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to attach the mast onto a traditional dhow boat using a system of intricate knots. Then, they had to sail their dhow boat with a sailor's assistance, in search of one of five islets. Teams would find their next clue inside a treasure chest at each islet, but each treasure chest contained only two clues. Additional tasks *Teams had to hike along the baso of the Mount Karthala volcano with an experienced hiker, in search of the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. Technical notes *During the Pit Stop, all teams were flown to Johannesburg, South Africa and departed on this leg from Soccer City. *This leg was submitted as part of Round 1 in the competition, taking 3rd place. Leg 5 (Comoros → Angola) * Moroni (Prince Said Ibrahim International Airport) to Luanda, Angola (Quatro de Fevereiro International Airport) *Luanda (Fortaleza de São Miguel) *Quiçama National Park *Luanda (Palácio de Ferro) In this Fast Forward, teams had to select one of the medieval Portuguese cannons kept at the Fortaleza de São Miguel and transport it almost three kilometres to the Pit Stop at Palácio de Ferro. The first team to arrive at the Pit Stop with their cannon in tow could claim the Fast Forward and check in. In this Detour, teams had to choose between two tasks relating to two different times in Angola's history, choosing between Shields and Shafts. In Shields, teams had to select two traditional Bantu shields, used for protection by the Bantu people of the area. Then, using traditional paints, teams had to decorate their shields to match any one of the ten sample shields on display, in order to receive their next clue. In Shafts, teams had to transport ten barrels of gunpowder - commonly used by the Portuguese who occupied this area - along a marked path, and stack them in a 4x3x2x1 pyramid. Once approved, teams had to watch a demonstration before loading a traditional Portuguese handgun and shooting a target in the distance. Once each team member connected with the target, they would receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to participate in a conservation movement known as 'Operation Noah's Ark'. That person would join a group of animal control specialists and assist them in preparing an elephant, an ostrich and a wildebeest for transportation, before helping to load them onto a cargo plane. Similar procedures were conducted in this operation to help conserve the wildlife in the national park. Once the three animals were loaded and ready for transportation, teams would receive their next clue. Leg 6 (Angola → Greece) * Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro International Airport) to Athens, Greece (Elefthérios Venizélos International Airport) *Athens (Tower of the Winds) *Athens (Acropolis) *Athens (Acropolis - Parthenon) * Athens (Piraeus Ferry Terminal) to Aegina, Greece (Aegina Ferry Port) *Aegina Island *Aegina (Temple of Alphaea) In this Speed Bump, doctors Nat & Kat had to use the provided pieces to assemble an ancient Greek sundial. Once complete, they had to use a mathematical formula involving the current time of day to tilt the sundial at a specific angle and reflect light in the direction of their next clue. In this Fast Forward, teams had to bite their way through 3000 pieces of traditional Greek dolmades to find a miniature race flag hidden inside just one of the pieces. The team who found the elusive flag could claim the Fast Forward. In this Detour, teams had to choose between Olympic Gold and Olympian God. In Olympic Gold, teams had to drive to Panathinaiko Stadium, the site of the first modern Olympic Games. Then, both team members had to complete an 800-metre run (two laps) around the course. Once complete, each team member had to complete four athletic field codes, choosing between long jump, high jump, javelin and hammer throw, with each team member completing two of the four events. Once everything was completed, teams would receive their next clue. In Olympian God, teams had to drive to the Acropolis Museum. Then, teams had to spend as much time as they wanted studying the exhibit about Greek Olympian deities, before heading to another room to answer a 'mystery question'. When teams entered the room, they found sculptures of ten gods – Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Pluto, Hephaestus, Hermes, Poseidon and Zeus. In addition, they found replicas of eleven items associated with these gods and had to place each item next to the corresponding god or goddess. One god had two items. If their items were correctly placed, they would receive their next clue. If not, they had to wait ten minutes before returning to the exhibit, studying and trying again. In this Roadblock, one team member had to choose an 'evil eye charm'. These charms are commonly found in Greece and parts of the Middle East and are used to ward off evil. Then, the team member had to search a row of 15 marked stalls – each containing hundreds of similar charms – for the one charm that was identical to their own. If they were correct, the stall owner would hand them their next clue. If they were incorrect, the stall owner wlould take the charm and tell them to pick a new charm and start over. Additional tasks *At the Acropolis, teams had to assemble a three-dimensional sculpture of the Parthenon, before searching the premises for their next clue. Teams with an eye for detail would notice one of the columns missing on their sculpture, indicating the location of their cluebox. Technical notes *This leg was submitted as part of Round 2 in the competition, taking 3rd place. The leg was slightly edited for the purpose of this race course. Leg 7 (Greece → Armenia) * Athens (Elefthérios Venizélos International Airport) to Yerevan, Armenia (Zvartnots International Airport) *Yerevan (Soviet Olympic Gym) *Yerevan (Vernissage Markets) *Yerevan (Armenian Independence Balcony) *Vagharshapat (Etchmiadzin Cathedral) *Lusarat (Khor Virap Monastery) In this leg's Detour, teams had to choose between two items commonly sold in the markets, choosing between Playing the Music and Playing with Dolls. In Playing the Music, teams had to learn to play a short tune on the national instrument of Armenia - the duduk. Once they performed it correctly to the musician's approval, teams would receive their next clue. In Playing with Dolls, teams had to use the provided supplies to create two traditional small dolls from scratch. Once their dolls were approved, teams would receive their next clue. In this Roadblock, one team member had to pick up a camera and a photograph of a unique Armenian khachkar. Then, they had to search the expansive grounds of the first state-built church in the world to find the khachkar in their photo. Once they found it, they had to photograph it and show it to the priest, in order to receive their next clue. If teams were incorrect, the priest would take their photo and give them a new one and tell them to start again. Additional tasks *At the Soviet Olympic Gym, each team member had to take three attempts to lift as much weight as possible, while participating in weightlifting. After finishing, a judge would calculate their best result as a percentage of their body weight, before ranking all teams based on their performance. Teams would then receive their next clue in the following morning at five-minute intervals, based on their performance in this task. *After completing the Detour, teams received a postcard depicting the balcony from which Aram Manukian declared Armenian Independence on May 28, 1918, bearing the words, 'Caution; Double U-Turn Ahead!' Teams had to identify the location of this balcony in order to find their next clue, along with the Double U-Turn. Technical notes *The U-Turn on this leg of the race was a Double U-Turn. *When teams arrived at the Pit Stop, there was no mandatory rest period and they were automatically handed their next clue and told to continue racing. *This leg was submitted as part of Round 5 in the competition (along with Leg 8), taking 1st place.